With arcade type coin-operated machines, it is desirable to optimize available ground space, to provide best return on the investment for the owner of these machines. Indeed, these arcade game machines often require only small money change for initial, time-limited play of the computer game software, but are usually located in downtown areas of cities where the rental cost per square meter of ground space tends to be high.
It is thus desirable that the arcade type machines be as narrow in width as possible, ideally about as narrow as the youth player sitting in front thereof. The depth or indeed the height dimensional values of the machine are not as critical as the width value thereof, as one skilled in the art will readily understand.
A problem with reducing the width of these machines is the relatively large volume of the coin processing mechanism located within the machine housing. To keep costs down, the coin fed into the machine through the external coin slot, is usually conveyed to the coin processing means through simple, gravity-borne forces. Such coin conveying system imposes a structural constraint to the coin processing means, in that the relatively large coin processing means body then needs to project laterally, imposing a minimum width dimension limitation to the machine. Whirling the coin processing system within the machine housing is of course possible, but only at the expense of a more expensive coin conveying means (for conveying the coins from the coin intake slit to the coin processing means).